The invention is based on a priority application EP 07301020.9 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention further relates to an electric motor.
Such belt pulleys and output shafts are known in the art, e.g. from GB-A-1264078 and US 202/179305 A1.
The invention was made in the field of door automation, but can be used also in other fields.
Electric motors used for door automation often use worm gears in connection with a belt drive. Normally those belts are toothed belts.
Most of possible applications are low-cost applications. But both, the worm gear and the belt drive are complex parts.
The problem to be solved therefor lies in finding a solution that can be produced in a low-cost manner.